Mom and Dad Don't Love Each Other Anymore
by californiasun
Summary: Troyella oneshot. Told by their 12-year-old daughter, Megan Bolton. FORMERLY HSMgirl102


**AN- Dancerlittle I got this inspiration from your story 'Every Other Weekend' but if you would like me to delete it I surely will. I just wanted to try writing something like this, because my parents are divorced and I know what it's like.  
Btw, this takes place is Megan Bolton's POV, aka Troyella's daughter.**

**Title:**Mom and Dad don't love each other anymore  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I put my duffel bag into my mom's black Mercedes and then got into the back seat. It was like every other weekend. Me and Matt would go to Dad's for the weekend, leaving mom in her house alone. Two years ago my parents, Troy Bolton and now Gabriella Montez, divorced. They told us 'they just didn't love each other anymore' and 'it was for the best'. It still drives me crazy. They were so in love before. No, neither of them cheated, they just grew apart.

My name is Megan Bolton and I am 12-years-old. My older brother Matt is 17 and we are the only solidity each other has, but next year he would be going to college, and I would have no one to turn to. With the trade off every other weekend things are never constant. I want my life to be normal again. I just wish that Mom and Dad were still together. That Daddy was here at night to keep us safe. I spent so many hours crying over this and Jake comforted me. These are the thoughts that constantly go on in my head, mostly on our way to see dad. It's not fair! Why could we only see Dad every other weekend? It's not fair! I have cried that to my mom so many times and her reply was 'it simply isn't possible'.

We arrived in the parking lot and I got out of the car and rushed over to my dad. I jumped into his open arms. I've missed him so much. When I finished hugging my dad we walked back to mom's car, Matt was grabbing his basketball bag out of the trunk as well as his duffel and laptop. I went to the back seat and pulled out my tote bag that had my iphone, white macbook, and some other things in it then I grabbed my pink Kipling™ duffel bag out. I went over to my mom and gave her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek, she kissed my forehead, Matt gave mom and big hug and kiss on the cheek too and then we walked over to our dad.

"Have a nice weekend Gaby" He said as we waved goodbye to her.

"You too!" She said waving at us. She had a few tears in her eyes, I knew that she hated this, everyone did. The whole situation was horrible. When we got to my dad's house I went into my room there and put my stuff up. I saw a picture of Dad, Mom, Matt and I together at one of Matt's basketball games 3 years ago. We were all so happy, I miss it.

The weekend quickly passed and we were back at the parking lot. I hugged Dad and shed a few tears and he reassured me that the time we are apart would pass quickly. I saw mom looking at him, she looked sad, and scared. Almost as if she wished this never happened, the divorce. Matt and I went back to Mom's house and I thought of the night that mom and dad told us they were splitting up.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Flashback_

"_We have something to tell you" Mom said, I could tell from her eyes that she had been crying._

"_What?" I asked nervously._

"_You're mom and I decided it would be better if we got a divorce" Dad finally spoke. His voice choked and you could tell he had been crying too. _

"_Why?" I choked out in between my sobs._

"_We just don't love each other anymore" Mom spoke softly.  
_

_End of Flashback_  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'We don't love each other anymore' Those words still haunt me. I thought when you loved someone it was forever and always. I guess that's the scariest part of it all. If mom and dad can stop loving each other then maybe they'll stop loving me too. Then what will I do.  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- Did you guys like it? I relate to it because I used to do the "trade off" thing and my parents got divorced when I was 9. I really hated it but then by the age of 12 I was okay with it. So REVIEW!**

**Peace & Love **

**Janine**

…**now im off to go study for my history final! Ah! **


End file.
